


The Family Veiws

by rhiannonruns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonruns/pseuds/rhiannonruns





	The Family Veiws

Prompt: “You made a promise, so you better stick to it”

“A blood traitor! You dare disgrace our family by associating with likes of a blood traitor!”

Sirius froze. Did he just mention James when talking to his family? Shit. He had managed to always swerve away from that topic when previously on breaks during the school year, knowing that there would be hell to pay for hanging out with his current friends once he received that howler for simply not being sorted into Slytherin.

“First he goes over with the Gryffindors, and now he’s talking, making friends with a Potter?” Sirius silently listened to every word. Even as every line she spoke made his hands clench tighter and thoughts go haywire, he stayed still and subservient, looking down at the floor, fearing what could happen. Knowing he could do nothing only filled him with a deeper annoyance, but throughout the years he’d learnt to keep it under control in fear of his own safety.

“Absolutely disgraceful, those filthy bastards would take anyone under their wing. Next thing you know, he’ll be making conversation with a mudblood!”

He straightened up as if he had been kicked. He’d only spent a year in Hogwarts and already the use of that word made his blood boil. He opened his mouth, before he could stop himself.

“Oh shut it!” He made eye contact with his mother, letting her see his true standing and letting her realise how much he loathed her and the Black’s family views. This confidence didn’t long, disappearing as soon as he saw the rage on his mother’s face slip into one of absolute calm. It was as if his blood turned to ice in that moment. His mother only looked like that when she was truly furious.

“Sorry, sorry.” He stumbled over his words, his mother beginning to slowly walk over. “I didn’t mean to say that, I just-”

A sharp sting flashed over his left cheek. He hunched over, one hand resting on his face, cooling the red and heated skin. Above him, his mother’s face twisted in disgust, sneering down at his trembling form.

“Get him out of my sight.”

The house elf, Kreacher, wandered over and began to kick at his legs, his ears flapping about at the force it took to make Sirius stumble forward a couple of steps. He shot a look of resentment towards his mother before making his own way to his bedroom, Kreacher following in his wake, mumbling about blood traitors under his breath.

*

Laid out on his bed, Sirius thoughts remained swimming over an hour after the encounter. Should he have done that? On one hand he’d been slapped and been forced to stay inside his room well after dinner time after that goddamned house elf had put a lock on his door, the type of which ‘alohomora’ would have no effect on. On the other hand, he had stood up for himself for and didn’t feel like a piece of shit for just letting pure discrimination play out before him. 

A clicking sound and a knock on the door rudely interrupting his game of moral tennis. He sprung up to a sitting stance. What do they want now? His hands grasped at the bedsheets as the door swung open. Why did he just have to open his big mouth? His parents stood in the doorway.

"We've had a talk," his father began. "About what to do about your abhorent behaviour."

Sirius took a deep breath in, preparing for the worst. Don't take him out of Hogwarts. It was the first place he could ever be himself and he couldn't bare it if that was taken away.

"Now your mother suggested taking you out of Hogwarts but there have been too many good wizards come out of that place to not have someone of the Black name to participate."

Sirius breathed out a sigh of relief. Thank god. He didn't think he'd be able to deal with that.

"However we still need to stamp that rebellious nature out of you. So you are not to talk to Potter or any other of those bloodtraitors or halfbloods or god forbid, mudbloods."

The sigh he breathed got stuck in his through.

"W-what?" He stammered.

"You heard him," his mother cut in. "You're to promise never to associate with those kinds of people. And we'll know if you do, we have eyes everywhere."

Sirius sat still. What. What could he do. He could just talk to his friends despite a promise against it, but the mark on his cheek still stung and warned against it.

"Come on, over here," his father said shortly. He gestured to the floor about a metre infront of him. Sirius reluctanly slipped out of his bed shuffled over to that spot. Their faces, father's a mask of calmed rage and mother's a twisted display of disgust, looked down at him.

"Well get on with it," his mother snappnoed. "Promise on the family name to never associate with those not of the pureblood status, including that of blood traitors."

The family name? It wasn't an unbreakable vow and incite harm but the family name. For his family, to defy a promise made on it was to betray the family itself. A part of him just wanted to tell his parents to screw themselves and walk out but, what then? He couldn't just run away, what would he do? As much as he didn't want to admit it, there wasn't much you could do on your own when you're twelve.

He looked back up and stared them both right in the face. He straighted up, putting his partly trembling arm out.

"I," he began. "Sirius Black, swear on the family name to never associate with those not of the pureblood status, including that of blood traitors."

He whipped his hand down. Stare developing into a glare. His mother gave a small smile.

"Very good," she said, turning and leaving the room, swiftly followed by her husband. As soon as the door closed, Sirius stumbled back and dropped onto his bed. What had he got himself into.

*

"Oh hey, Sirius. D'you mind if I sit here? I think James and Peter are coming around soon." Remus stuck his head round the side of the door. He wore the same beige, knit jumper he had worn on the first train ride. James had poked a little fun at the grandmothery nature of it before Peter had slapped his arm, telling him to knock it off. Thinking back to it, it was probably because Peter was wearing the same kind of jumper but in blue.

"Is that a yes?" Remus was staring at him with a look of adorable confusion. Sirius jumped, realising he'd been staring into space with somewhat of a dopey smile on his face.

"Oh yeah of course mate, come on in." He scooted to the right, allowing for space next to him. Remus cautiously walked in, shoulders hunched. Sirius' brow creased.

"Hey man you okay?"

Remus looked up to him.

"Yeah, it's just a bit weird being back. I kinda forgot what it was like."

"Oh trust me, I hear you." Sirius leant back, resting his head on the back of the seat. God that break was hell, he forgot how constricted he felt, never truely safe. Wait, shit. Remus was half blood wasn't he. He cringed at himself for using a term like that but if his parents found out, especially the reminder they gave before his leaving.

“You made a promise, so you better stick to it." His mother has whispered in his ear. A shiver ran up in his spine, god her voice almost made him want to throw up.

"I think the better question is are you okay? You look a bit pale Remus. Sirius turned to look at him, he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. His mind was comepletely blank. What was there to say? He opened his mouth again.

"Why hello old chaps, feels like I haven't seen you all in forever." 

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief as James and then Peter slipped into the carrige alongside them. He couldn't help but grin as the four of them were finally under one roof.

"Heartly long time it's been," he added to James' comment. Remus looked between the both of them.

"What kind of fancy bloody vernacular are you using?"

"You're one to talk, what the flaming hell is a vernacular."

Sirius allowed himself a chuckle. You know what? Screw his parents! A promise on the family name? He knew who his real family was, and they were all right here.


End file.
